


[Fan Art] Small Comforts

by x57



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Art, Extremely Underage, Fanart, M/M, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: In which Graves “accidentally” lets Credence drink a de-aging potion. Ostensibly, it will help him train his magic from a more natural age, but Graves doesn’t mention how much pleasure he takes in seeing Credence this way either. Credence, once he’s gotten over the shock and fear, starts to realise just how much he likes being held close and comforted like this, like the childhood he never had, with someone there to take care of him. Credence doesn’t think much about the difference in mixing adult desires with his new body - it’s all a sin anyway - but it’s so hard to resist his Mr. Graves when the man wants something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

  
[View outside AO3.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ph2tzt4b6n7f5l6/lap-sitting_pub.jpg?raw=1%22)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lessons In Magic & Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278795) by Anonymous 
  * [Devil's Bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521999) by [x57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57)




End file.
